Arthroscopic procedures typically require a surgeon to work through a series of portals. For the hip joint, in particular, it is difficult to insert instrumentation through this series of portals. As a result, many RF devices designed for hip applications utilize a steerable mechanism which allows the device to enter the joint in a straight configuration/orientation and then curve, which effectively increases the surgeon's area of access within the joint.
There is a need for a femoral guide that confers the surgeon the ability to target any surface of the femoral head. Also needed is a guide that allows a surgeon the ability to specify a location on the femoral head from outside the joint. The drill guide should desirably maintain contact on the bone to protect the soft tissue surrounding the bone.